The present application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 786,826, filed Apr. 12, 1977.
The present invention relates to building materials, and more particularly, to building panels.
Interlocking building panels are often used for a variety of purposes, such as for side walls or for roof installations. These panels should be amenable to shipping and storage, as well as to easy and quick assembly.
Presently known panels often have one or more drawbacks. For example, many panels require special machines for on-site installation thereof, others require fasteners such as clips to connect adjoining panels together, while still others do not nest for easy shipping and/or storage. Often, the fasteners used to fasten the panels to a main building structure are exposed and thus vitiate the aesthetic appearance of the assembled structure. It is also noted that machines used for in situ installation often mar the panels which also detracts from the appearance thereof. Some prior art panels use buttonlike elements on a male element to perform the function of locking adjacent panels together. If clips are used with these panels, those clips prevent the seam from being continuous and uninterrupted. These prior art panels further utilize but a single layer of panel material to protect the seam from environmental factors. Such interrupted and unprotected seams are susceptible to leaks and to corrosion caused by such leaks. Any corrosion may create an expansion action which may tend to unfasten the seam. Such expansion may also occur if the seam is deformed during assembly.
All of the above-discussed drawbacks tend to reduce the integrity of the panel seams, which is undesirable.